World Without Worlds
by RanXNao
Summary: Jet, Smellerbee, & Longshot go on a journey. ships: Smellershot & Smellerjet. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

World Without Words

Chapter One:

A Long Way

Smellerbee circled around the trunk of a large tree that kept up the home of the Freedom Fighters. Fallen leaves cracked under each step she took. She wondered why Jet had called her out here. He asked her to come alone. Smellerbee began to feel nervous, she wished Longshot was there. He always knew the right thing to say, or in his case not say. The sun soon began to set and Smellerbee couldn't help but feel abandoned.

"Where is he?" She scanned the area. No Jet sight. The next second was the last she had to see her surroundings. Someone from behind had covered her eyes, "Who's there?"

"Just guess!" A familiar voice spoke in her ear.

She broke free of his hold, "Jet?" Smellerbee made a strange face that emoted pure annoyance, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I got held up with something." He chuckled.

"What kind of something?" she asked her leader in disbelief.

"Man stuff."

"Uh-huh, so what did you want anyway?"

Jet grabbed her hand, "Come. Lets go for a walk." He dragged her away from the area below their home.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, Jet?" Smellerbee grew impatient.

He stopped as the two reached the river. "sit down." he smiled as he placed his signature straw back into his mouth.

"So?" she waited for Jet to speak.

"Smellerbee, I've been thinking." he sat down next to her.

"About what?" she blushed slightly as he put his arm around her.

"About what the Avatar and Katara said." he looked at river that reflected orange from the sky. "We should help everyone, not just ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean some of us should travel and those in need on our way."

"Way to where?"

"The Earth Kingdom capitol of Ba Sing Se." He looked back at his loyal freedom fighter, "I've already talked to Longshot about it."

"What did he say?"

"That it was a noble cause." He loosened his grip on the younger girl.

"I want to go too!" She jumped up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Jet's neck. "Who else will be going?"

"Just us three. I have to make sure the I leave the others in good hands which is why Pipsqueek and The Duke are staying."

"When are we leaving?" She asked trying to hide her excitement under seriousness.

"Tomorrow."

"I'll start getting ready!" She jumped up to her feet and saluted her brave leader.

"Okay, I'll be announcing to everyone at dinner of our plans." He patted her back, "Now go pack, I wish to leave by dawn. After all it's a long way to Ba Sing Se."

Smellerbee rushed back to her quarters to begin preparing for the trip. None of the Freedom Fighters have ever traveled before. 'What to bring?' she thought. She rummaged through her belongings. "I shouldn't bring a lot. Just the necessities." Smellerbee always kept her handy knife on her belt, so having a weapon would be no problem.

"We'll probably hunt for our own food when stop, bouquet what else?" She picked up her bag and shoved a warm blanket inside. "hmmm…is this really all I can think of to bring?" She looked around and grabbed some extra items to use for battle and placed them carefully inside her bag. "Well at least its light." Smellerbee smiled and decided to head to the dinner table.

Jet and Longshot were there already. "Smellerbee, over here!" Jet waved her over. "I save you a sit."

Tonight Smellerbee would sit between Jet and Longshot, normally she was between Longshot and The Duke. She smiled and sat down. Longshot looked at Jet and then Smellerbee, he then sat down a few inches from Smellerbee.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Smellerbee turned to Longshot, still feeling unprepared. He looked back at her and removed his hat. "Well, never really traveled anywhere. I don't want to be unprepared."

"Don't worry." Jet sat down, "if you get attacked, I'll protect you." the said jokingly.

"That's not funny, Jet." Smellerbee frowned.

Longshot looked over at Jet and nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." Jet removed the straw from his for a moment.

"Sure its easy for you to say that." Smellerbee groaned as Longshot put his hand on her shoulder, "Thanks, Longshot."

The other Freedom Fighters arrived and took theirs sat before they attacked their feast. "Hey, Jet," a younger boy shouted as he stuffed bread into his mouth, "What's this big announcement you got?" Shouts of agreement followed from the collection of misfits that surrounded the table.

"That's more of an after dinner kind of thing," Jet smiled, "Now, my Freedom Fighters, eat your fill!" He raised his glass as the others cheered.

The food vanished as quickly as it was set on the table. Once every bowl and plate was empty the large group demanded to know what Jet had to say. "Okay, okay!" He silenced their screams. Jet jumped on the table and began walking. "As you know the Avatar visited our home awhile back." His audience agreed with every word he spoke, "since then I've been thinking."

"About what?" one of them shouted.

"Me, Longshot, and Smellerbee are going to head for Ba Sing Se to help the Avatar and others." He turned to his two friends, "In my absence, The Duke and Pipsqueek will take charge. You will listen to them and continue to protect our home." Everyone cheered and Jet stepped off the table, "Now everyone get some rest. We'll be leaving in the morning."

Jet signaled for Smellerbee and Longshot to stay behind with him. The other Freedom Fighters left, leaving the three of them alone. "Are you two all ready for the trip?"

Smellerbee and Longshot nodded in unison, "Good." Jet smiled. "Make sure you two get enough sleep." He turned to Smellerbee as soon as he mentioned sleep.

"What?"

"You're quite the little insomniac, my little Bee. Just make sure you're well rested."

"Fine." She crossed her arms.

"Well that's it, Good night you two." Jet waved them off and started to walk toward his room.

Longshot turned to Smellerbee, "What do you mean? I'm not nervous!" She blushed and turned away from Longshot. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "AND! I don't need anyone to walk me to my room."

The two of them stared at each other until she gave up, "Fine you win. You know, Longshot, its hard to win an argument against you." She sighed and the two started walking to her room.

"Its amazing, Longshot." He looked at her, "How quickly Jet turned over a new leaf. He used to be all about fighting the Fire Nation and now all he wants to do is help." Longshot nodded. "You're right, Longshot. You're very smart for someone so young." Longshot blushed.

The two made it to Smellerbee's room, "Well, good night, Longshot. See you in the morning." She hugged her dear friend and walked inside as he headed to his room.

Smellerbee leapt onto her messy bed and sighed, "I can't wait for morning." she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Smellerbee woke up as the sun began to raise. She jumped off her bed and grabbed her bag. The door to her opened. Longshot was waiting outside for her. "Good Morning, Longshot." she smiled and hurried outside. He closed the door behind and the two ran to find Jet.

Jet was on the ground encouraging his freedom fighters with his words. He paused and looked at the two. "Hurry up." he shouted at them causing the others to look back.

"Are we late?" Smellerbee asked shyly.

"No, I'm just early." He smile and looked a Longshot, "That's good to hear. Well lets go."

Three said their final good byes to their friends before heading out. Jet whistled for them to leave and they walked down a clear path in the forest. Smellerbee yawned about 2 miles away from the hideout.

"Tired already?" Jet looked back at her.

"No, I'm fine."

"I told you to get sleep."

"I just had a really strange dream was all." Longshot turned to her, "What do you mean I shouldn't eat strange food before sleeping?"

"You should listen to Longshot." Jet stretched his arms out, "He's probably the smartest guy we know."

"I didn't mean I was going to listen to him, I just didn't think I ate anything weird last night."

The group made it to a fork in the road. Left or Right? Jet thought carefully. He turned to Longshot who nodded and Jet made his decision. They would go right.

They continued walking for miles. "Jet?" Smellerbee sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you even know where we're going."

"Smellerbee, you can't plan adventure! We must journey naturally without any guide."

"So we don't have a map and we're lost?" Longshot looked at Smellerbee. "If that's the case then why didn't you bring one?"

"Listen, we're not lost, okay?"

"really?"

"yep, I know exactly where we're going." Jet led his friends through a bush and to run into Fire Nation soldiers, "This seems familiar. Oh well." the group dropped their belongings and pulled out their weapons.

The battle did not last long. The Freedom Fighters came out the victors. "I'll ask again, are you sure you know where we're going."

Jet picked up a map that the soldiers left on the ground, "Now I do. Lets go." The group grabbed their stuff and left the fire benders unconscious.

"Where are we headed to now, Jet?" Smellerbee asked.

"The town closest to us."

"How far is that?"

"Only a day or two away." She groaned at Jet's reply. Longshot comforted her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Once we get a decent distance away from those soldiers then we can set up camp."

"Sounds fun."

They continued walking for several hours until the sky started getting dark. "This looks like a good place." He led them a few feet away from the road so passer-bys wouldn't notice them. "Okay!" He threw down his bag and dropped to the ground with it.

"Longshot, Smellerbee. You two can go collect fire wood and I'll hunt for food." He pulled out his hook swords and practiced slicing the air.

"Okay." Longshot nodded in agreement with Smellerbee. The two of them walk off into the near by woods.

"So, Longshot." He turned to Smellerbee, "Why do you think he sent two of us to get a bunch of sticks?"

Longshot stopped. "Whats that supposed to me? I just find it strange is all." She turned to him. "I know, Longshot."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're right we should hurry and get the fire wood." The two of them gathered as much as they could carry and then some. They walked back to Jet and dropped the wood in front of him.

"Good job guys." in the time they spent collecting fire wood Jet managed to get three fish from the river. "Its not much, but then again I'm no fisherman."

"Its fine, Jet, just so long as its food." Smellerbee drooled as she watched her fish cook in the fire.

"You know, this isn't so bad. In fact, its kinda fun."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, a nice campfire, fresh fish, and my two closest friends…This is really relaxing." Smellerbee looked up at Jet and smiled. Longshot couldn't help but agree.

"Hey looks like the fish are done!" Jet reached over and handed Longshot and Smellerbee their fish. "Not bad if I say so myself."

"Do you think we'll run into the Avatar on our way to Ba Sing Se?" She asked while shoving a whole fish into her mouth.

"Who knows?" Jet thought, " I wonder if Katara can forgive me…"

"Who cares about her." She groaned.

"Yeah. . ." Jet looked up as the stars started to show up in the sky, "reminds me of home."

"Yeah. . ." Smellerbee and Longshot looked up with Jet.

"Well, we should get some sleep!" Jet rolled onto his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, Good Night Jet. Good Night Longshot." Smellerbee crawled into hers.

Longshot volunteered to stay watch and then Jet would. The night went on peacefully and Longshot woke Jet up. Jet wished Longshot 'good night' and he laid in his sleeping bag next to Smellerbee's.


End file.
